Demasiado tarde para huir
by L. Overdose
Summary: Nadie sabe las consecuencias de los juegos hasta que pierden. ¿Que ocurriria si tu propio juego se vuelve contra ti? ¿Si lo que más odias descubres que te hace feliz? Él no lo sabía hasta que la perdió, pero el juego aún no habia acabado.


Era 1 de Septiembre y Lisa atravesaba la estación de King's Cross con su padre agarrándola fuertemente por los hombros. Había llegado el momento. Después de un largo verano entre libros y pergaminos, estudiando sin cesar un momento, su esfuerzo había dado recompensas y se disponía a cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños: coger el expreso de Hogwarts. Por fin iba a asistir al colegio donde su madre aprendió todo lo que sabía, donde dejó miles de recuerdos y ahora por fin ella podría formar los suyos propios.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al andén 9 y ¾ seguía recordando aquella mañana en la que recibió una lechuza del director confirmando que sus exámenes de acceso habían obtenido las calificaciones necesarias para que empezara a estudiar sexto curso después del verano. Su padre se mostraba bastante inconforme a la idea de que Lisa fuera a Hogwarts ya que, como él le ha repetido en innumerables ocasiones: '_'Tu magia seguirá siendo igual de poderosa si te la enseño yo en casa, que asistiendo a ese colegio al que tanto añoras ir_''. Por suerte para Lisa, tía Meaghan no pensaba así e insistió en que asistiera a Hogwarts ya que necesitaba entrar en contacto con personas y tener amigos como todas las chicas de su edad.

Era 1 de Septiembre y Lisa atravesaba la estación de King's Cross con su padre agarrándola fuertemente por los hombros. Había llegado el momento. Después de un largo verano entre libros y pergaminos, estudiando sin cesar un momento, su esfuerzo había dado recompensas y se disponía a cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños: coger el expreso de Hogwarts. Por fin iba a asistir al colegio donde su madre aprendió todo lo que sabía, donde dejó miles de recuerdos y ahora por fin ella podría formar los suyos propios.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al andén 9 y ¾ seguía recordando aquella mañana en la que recibió una lechuza del director confirmando que sus exámenes de acceso habían obtenido las calificaciones necesarias para que empezara a estudiar sexto curso después del verano. Su padre se mostraba bastante inconforme a la idea de que Lisa fuera a Hogwarts ya que, como él le ha repetido en innumerables ocasiones: '_'Tu magia seguirá siendo igual de poderosa si te la enseño yo en casa, que asistiendo a ese colegio al que tanto añoras ir_''. Por suerte para Lisa, tía Meaghan no pensaba así e insistió en que asistiera a Hogwarts ya que necesitaba entrar en contacto con personas y tener amigos como todas las chicas de su edad.

Era 1 de Septiembre y Lisa atravesaba la estación de King's Cross con su padre agarrándola fuertemente por los hombros. Había llegado el momento. Después de un largo verano entre libros y pergaminos, estudiando sin cesar un momento, su esfuerzo había dado recompensas y se disponía a cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños: coger el expreso de Hogwarts. Por fin iba a asistir al colegio donde su madre aprendió todo lo que sabía, donde dejó miles de recuerdos y ahora por fin ella podría formar los suyos propios.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al andén 9 y ¾ seguía recordando aquella mañana en la que recibió una lechuza del director confirmando que sus exámenes de acceso habían obtenido las calificaciones necesarias para que empezara a estudiar sexto curso después del verano. Su padre se mostraba bastante inconforme a la idea de que Lisa fuera a Hogwarts ya que, como él le ha repetido en innumerables ocasiones: '_'Tu magia seguirá siendo igual de poderosa si te la enseño yo en casa, que asistiendo a ese colegio al que tanto añoras ir_''. Por suerte para Lisa, tía Meaghan no pensaba así e insistió en que asistiera a Hogwarts ya que necesitaba entrar en contacto con personas y tener amigos como todas las chicas de su edad.

Era 1 de Septiembre y Lisa atravesaba la estación de King's Cross con su padre agarrándola fuertemente por los hombros. Había llegado el momento. Después de un largo verano entre libros y pergaminos, estudiando sin cesar un momento, su esfuerzo había dado recompensas y se disponía a cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños: coger el expreso de Hogwarts. Por fin iba a asistir al colegio donde su madre aprendió todo lo que sabía, donde dejó miles de recuerdos y ahora por fin ella podría formar los suyos propios.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al andén 9 y ¾ seguía recordando aquella mañana en la que recibió una lechuza del director confirmando que sus exámenes de acceso habían obtenido las calificaciones necesarias para que empezara a estudiar sexto curso después del verano. Su padre se mostraba bastante inconforme a la idea de que Lisa fuera a Hogwarts ya que, como él le ha repetido en innumerables ocasiones: '_'Tu magia seguirá siendo igual de poderosa si te la enseño yo en casa, que asistiendo a ese colegio al que tanto añoras ir_''. Por suerte para Lisa, tía Meaghan no pensaba así e insistió en que asistiera a Hogwarts ya que necesitaba entrar en contacto con personas y tener amigos como todas las chicas de su edad.

Y allí estaba, tirando de un carrito con su baúl y su pequeña lechuza gris, a la que llamó Brockthe.

* * *

Primer caaaaap :D besitos.

**L**.**O**verdose.


End file.
